kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 17
Okay, so no transmission cuts this time! Oh Stormies, I finally talked to the production team and well, sorry you guys, but there may not - Oh wait! There is something for me to say! Pffft, stupid production team! So, maybe you guys have heard of The 3rd Birthday? *Audience members don't raise their hands and there is a weird silence* CRUD! Okay, let's carry on then, shall we? *LA mumbles angrily* Oh, same snazzy logo, nice! Ven first arrives and sees Scroogie, then, is that...Mickey? There are two treasure chests- one on the left, one on the right. I'd advise you use your strongest Keyblade (like Treasure Trove), unless you're a magic user, in which case, use Fairy Stars. Go to the alleyway where you think Mickey went... ...to get to the Gardens. There is Unversed aplenty in here, so be careful. There is a treasure chest on your left and, once again, the Mandrakes can be a problem. 10:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC)|tip=This area is a good place to level up. Always defeat the Mandrakes first, otherwise it could get bad. A good tip for leveling here, is to have Magnet, Aerora and Fire/Thunder. Go up to some Unversed and before they try to attack you, release Magnet. Throw in Aerora and, as the killer, throw in a Fire/Thunder to finish them off. The Archravens, however, may be a bit harder to kill with this tactic. If you've somehow got another Aerora, equip that and MAX it. Meld it into another Aerora to make Aeroga (it will come in handy).}} Now go up the steps and find a gate that leads to the Front Doors. There is a save point, so SAVE and then go up the steps for a cutscene. 10:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC)|tip=I expect you to be Level 14 or higher by now.}} What's up with these- oh my, is that...Nah!The "guards" talk about some monsters, a huge Unversed shows up and the "guards" offer to take care of it? Obviously, Ven goes hero. Then, some scientist shows up and babbles and mentions Ven's "void of darkness", or whatever. Ok, enough chatter. Let's find that Unversed! Go back down to the save point, but be careful as some Unversed show up. Kill them, save and then go down the stairs... ...and back to the Gardens. Go down the steps and you should find a treasure chest at the far end. Go up the steps near the treasure chest to find a sticker, now go back to the Central Square. The Unversed got Scroogie! Wait, this is kinda funny! Ven shows up, then tosses his keyblade, making the Unversed flee. Before Ven gets a chance to take chase, Scroogie says we get something. MONEY? ULTIMATE MAGIC? Wait, are you serious? Tickets to Disney Town? Hehehe, thank you Scroogie . Go straight and into another cutscene. Come on, when am I gonna kill that UNVERSED? Hiya Merlin! What book? Huh? Go to Merlin's house and look at the book (its bright) to get another Command Board. Yippee! Grab the treasure chest, then exit the house. Back to the Castle Town! Grab the treasure chest (Map) and SAVE! Then, go through the next door... ...to the Fountain Court. Kill the Unversed and drop down for some Prize Pods. Go and find a water shooter on the far side. Go up it , then go down (in front) and go up that shooter. Jump and you'll find a treasure chest (Counter Rush). EQUIP IT! Drop down (you can't get the sticker yet), then go all the way up the water shooters. Go to the left side and jump again to find more Unversed. Kill them, then go to the next area... ...the Aqueduct. Kill the Unversed and go up the stairs. You'll be on a waterway, so go to the right to get a treasure chest, then backtrack and follow the waterways until you come across a door. Oh, Terra! Aqua! Wait, this seems familiar... oh crud. For a reward you get an HP increase as well as a new Command Style, Cyclone. This cutscene again? You know what happens. Also Ven, don't be bad mouthing Aqua. Ven! Now, a trio's separation once again. Backtrack all the way to the Castle Town and SAVE! Go through to the Central Square for another cutscene. Geez Louise. Some runt scientist is in trouble, so KILL THE UNVERSED! Use the tactic used in the tips and it should be a cakewalk. Now another cutscene plays, about some scientist saying he'll meet Ven again. Oh and we will... For saving "Ienzo" we get Reversal, so EQUIP IT! Follow the direction the scientist said, to find Terra. SAVE and continue on to another cutscene. Man, what is up with this place? Ven says he wants to come along, but Terra says no. Then they babble about "friendship stuff" and Terra bails. That's bit rude, Terra! Backtrack again and SAVE just in case. ANOTHER CUTSCENE! WHAT IS UP WITH THIS WORLD AND CUTSCENES?! Ven finds Aqua and talks about Terra leaving. Aqua goes away after some more babble. Ven thinks about the past (again) and what's that, hmm? That quotes seems familiar... Man, this section of the walkthrough is memory lane, eh Stormies? Yah, no more flash backs! Wait who's Axe- no, he said his name is Lea. And Sai- no, he's called Isa. Wow, still walking down memory lane. Got it memorized? Ven fights Lea offscreen and beats him. After that, Ven, Isa and Lea says some more "friendship stuff". Well, Ven and Lea anyways. As a reward you get Frolic Flame. Gaaaa, I hate this place because of the many cutscenes! Ok Stormies, I've had enough. Let's go to DISNEY TOWN!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough